


Hammer Time

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You tried your best to stay hidden from the Avengers. You knew with one look at you, they would be on your tail forever. You thought you managed to evade your capture until Thor’s hammer barrels into the backyard of a party you’re at. When Thor finds out what you are, he takes you to Tony.





	Hammer Time

For as long as you can remember, you kept a very big secret. No one knows this part of you and you hoped to keep it that way. All you wanted from life was to be normal and have normal friends. If your secret came out, you knew it would catch the attention of Tony Stark and he would want you to live with him and the other Avengers.

You had an average life. You went to college, had friends, lived in a house, and even went to parties You went to college like a normal girl, had friends like a normal girl, lived in a normal house and even went to parties. You loved parties and more often than not, you were the one dragging your friends to ones instead of it being the other way around. But not this time. You didn’t want to party, not when the Avengers were so big. They lurked in every corner and people thought of them as a party trick rather than actual people that had feelings.

You feared that if you went to this party, then something would happen and Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon or even Tony Stark himself would show up and everything you worked hard for would have been for nothing.

“I’m sorry, do I have something in my ears? Did I just hear you say you didn’t want to go to this party?” Your best friend Stacy asked you.

“Yeah, I think I’m just going to sit this one out. You know, catch up on some homework or something.” You hoped she would just leave it as it is and wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.

“No! Come on, Y/N. This is the biggest party of the year! Everyone is going to be there.” That right there was exactly what you were afraid of.

“Stacy, please, I need to work on this.” You protested, serious as you looked at your closed biology book on your desk.

“Right, because you were so doing homework when I came over. Nope, you’re coming with us. It’ll be fun.” She grabbed your hand and before you could protest, she dragged you out of your room and right out of your house.

“Okay, fine, but I might not stay for it all.” You said as Stacy giggled, giving you a wink.

“Trust me, when we get there, you’re not going to want to leave.” She informed you. This was going to be a disaster even if half of you wanted to party all night.

* * *

“Stacy, this party is dead.” You said when you first got there.

“Oh, look! It’s Trevor over there. I want to say hi.” She giggled, ignoring your statement and dragging you over to the host.

“Hey, Stacy, Y/N! So glad you could make it!” Trevor smiled when he saw you and your best friend.

“Yeah, you’re lucky. This one almost wasn’t going to come.” You blushed as Trevor looked at you.

“You won’t regret it. I had my older brother get us some alcohol and a ton of new games to play. You won’t regret this at the end,” Trevor said before spotting his brother. “Have fun ladies and I’ll see you later.”

“See? Alcohol and games? This is going to be fun.” Stacy said when Trevor left.

“Yeah, I guess it can be.” Your party side cracked through the worried side.

“Awesome! Oh, Brian is here. I’m going to say hi.” Stacy said before leaving to find her boyfriend. You bit your lip and walked outside, staring at the sky. You’ve never seen any of the Avengers before but you knew they were the real deal, nothing to mess with. You just hoped they didn’t show up at all this night.

* * *

The more the party got more full, the less you were worried. Trevor’s brother got the good alcohol and as long as no one leaves in a car, then no one would get in trouble. The music was blaring and everyone was having a good time. Everyone here was in college but most everyone wasn’t 21 yet so that made Trevor’s brother responsible for getting the drinks.

You, Stacy, Trevor, Brian and some other kids were outside on the patio, drinking and playing “Never Have I Ever” even though most of you were already shit drunk. Not you, you were a little buzzed so you still had a mind of your own right now.

“Okay, okay, I got one,” Stacy said with a giggle, sitting up. Everyone looked at her and she continued talking. “Never Have I Ever had a dirty fantasy for one of the Avengers.” Your ears started burning when you knew she directed that to you. No one took a drink except for you.

“Cheap shot.” You muttered as you drank.

“Ha! No way! Who is it?” Trevor asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

“No one!” You blushed, not wanting to say his name out loud.

“It’s Thor,” Stacy revealed.

“Stacy!” You glared at her.

“Thor?? The man that fell from the sky? Didn’t his brother try and take over New York City?” Brian asked.

“Yes, he did and Trevor, I think it’s your turn.” You tried changing the subject but no one wanted to.

“My favorite Avenger would probably be Captain America. Dude’s been frozen for 70 years but I would still tap that.” One of the other girls said.

“See, Captain America is a reasonable guy to crush on. Now, Thor, that’s crazy. He’s not even human!” Trevor laughed.

“Okay, I’m going to get some water.” You said before standing up. Your friends started to protest but everyone was interrupted by a crash by the pool. Everyone shut and stood up, seeing what crashed. You bit your lip and walked to the crime scene, gasping at what you saw.

“Is that Thor’s hammer?” Stacy asked, seeing the hammer on the ground. You started to sober up real quickly, knowing Thor was going to come for it sooner or later. You couldn’t be here when that happened. You gave off certain vibes that humans can’t pick up but a God like Thor or Loki would be able to sense you very easily.

“I dare you to try and pick it up,” Brian smirked at Stacy. She smirked and handed her boyfriend her drink before walking over to the hammer.

“Come on, we should just go inside.” You started to say but Stacy waved you off.

“You’re not going to be able to pick it up,” Trevor said. Stacy just shook her head and grunted, trying to tug on the handle but it wouldn’t budge. She tried gripping it tighter but it wouldn’t move an inch.

“Why don’t you try?” Stacy asked and Trevor nodded with confidence, going to the hammer. Each one of your friends took turns trying to pick the hammer up, but each of them failed.

“Y/N, why don’t you try?” Stacy asked, pushing you closer to the hammer. Your eyes widened when your hand started to transform into the hand of Thor. You hadn’t gotten complete control of your powers yet and when you were this close to something supernatural, your body wanted to naturally conform to the thing that would match it.

You were a shapeshifter and right now, your hand was transforming into the hand of Thor so it would be able to pick the hammer up.

“No, I really need to go inside.” You said, hiding your hand away from your friends.

“Come on, we all tried it. Thor isn’t coming or else he would have by now. Come on, if we can’t pick it up, why would you? It’s just fun.” Stacy said and you saw everyone was looking at you. You sighed and decided to pretend not to pick it up. You let your hand conform to Thor’s and you grabbed the handle, pretending like it was too heavy for you to even move.

“Aw, it’s too heavy.” You said. You were about to let go of it when someone bumped into you, causing you to move to the right. Your hand gripped the handle tighter and you lifted it off the ground.

“Whoa! How is she doing that?” Your eyes widened as you held the hammer in your hand. Just then a strike of lightning hit the ground and Thor appeared, looking for his hammer. Everyone stayed silent and back away from you and Thor. You turned around and looked at Thor who stared at you.

“Sorry, Thor. Here.” You held up his hammer before placing it at his feet. Thor just stared at you, wondering how you were able to pick up his Mjölnir. Shit, you were so busted. Thor used his magic and his hammer lifted off the ground and into his hand.

“What are you?” He asked, getting the vibes that you weren’t human.

“What do you mean ‘what is she’?” Stacy asked, stepping forward. “She’s human.”

“No, she isn’t.”

“Y/N, what is he talking about?” You looked at your best friend and bit your lip. This is so not how you wanted this to happen.

“Sorry, I have to go.” You said but before you could make any move to leave, Thor grasped your waist and pulled you into him. Before you knew it, you were in the sky, flying away from your friends.

“Thor! Put me down!” You yelled but it was no use. The Norse God wouldn’t listen to you. He continued to fly until he reached the Avengers tower. He sat you on the ground and your eyes widened, looking around. Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon and a few other people were staring at you.

“Oh, come on, Thor, why are you bringing in strays again? Just because she’s cute doesn’t mean you get to bring her here.” Cap spoke up. You blushed a bit but stayed silent.

“She was able to pick up my Mjölnir,” Thor spoke.

“How’d you do that, kid?” Iron Man–Tony Stark– said, walking to you.

“I didn’t. And my name is Y/N.” You lied, hoping you could leave soon. You didn’t want to live here and fight crime. Thor just smirked and he tossed you his Mjölnir, knowing you would catch it. Your eyes widened and instead of moving out of the way, you actually caught it, holding it in your hands as it conformed to Thor’s.

“Whoa… I’ve never seen a shapeshifter before.” Black Widow–Natasha–said.

“What?” You asked but was taken back by your voice. Not only had your hands transformed into Thor’s, your whole body did. Your body was acting out in self-defense when Thor threw his Mjölnir at you and since you didn’t know where it would land, your whole body transformed into his to protect itself.

“Interesting,” Thor said, taking back his hammer. Upon the loss of contact, your body transformed itself back into your normal self.

“Okay, look, I get that you’re all superheroes and you do good things but I’m not like that. I try to live a normal life. I don’t want to be an Avenger.” You looked at Tony.

“Who said anything about being an Avenger?” He asked, walking to you.

“Really? You have a superhuman, two professional assassins, a literal god, an army veteran, and a kid who was bitten by a spider. You’re telling me you don’t want a shapeshifter on your team?” You crossed your arms.

“Why don’t you get some sleep and then we can talk about it tomorrow,” Tony suggested.

“I’m not going to be an Avenger.” You said.

“We’ll see. I have a spare room.” Tony led you out of the room to the place you would be staying at. You looked back at Thor before the door closed and you sighed. You couldn’t believe this was happening. How could you be so stupid as to get Tony Stark on your radar? All you needed to do was get through the night and you would be home tomorrow, hopefully putting this all behind you.

* * *

Maybe it was because you were in some place strange filled with superheroes or maybe it was because you didn’t have your dog with you but you couldn’t sleep. You kept tossing and turning all night so you decided to walk around a bit. You hoped that everyone else was sleeping. You didn’t want to get caught by anyone, especially Tony.

You crept out of your room and walked down the hallway, admiring how the building was made. Tony really did an amazing job planning all this out. Creeping down the eerily quiet hallway, you walked into the room Thor brought you in hours earlier.

Everything was dark except for the moonlight shining in. Tony didn’t have curtains or blinds so you saw the city out the window and damn, it was beautiful. But that wasn’t what you were staring at. In the middle of the floor was Thor’s hammer. You didn’t know why it was here and why he would just leave it anywhere but you felt yourself walking towards it. It was cool how you were the only one picking up the hammer. It had a comfortable weight to it and you couldn’t help but pick it up again.

You looked at your hand and transformed it into Thor’s before picking up the hammer. You grinned and stared at its shiny exterior before spinning it in your hand. A girl could get used to this sort of thing. But before you could set it down, you were flying across the room.

You looked up to see Thor by the door, summoning his hammer. It flew to him but you couldn’t let go. If you did, you knew you would fly into a wall or break something and Tony would be pissed at you.

When the hammer reached Thor’s hand, it stopped and you felt yourself chest to chest with him. You stared into his eyes and let go of his hammer before biting your lower lip.

“You have a habit of putting your hands where they don’t belong, Lady Y/N,” Thor smirked.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“I know, that’s why I put it there.” he chuckled.

“Sorry, I’ll go back to bed.” You backed away but he grasped your hand.

“You should consider joining us.”

“Why? That’s a lot of responsibility.”

“Yes, this may be true but these are good people. Being a part of this group makes me realize something about my own family.”

“What’s that? That Loki is a terrible brother?” You joked but Thor just smiled.

“He does need some work but he’s not a terrible brother. No, back on Asgard, my own family would do anything for me and I for them. That’s the same here. Everyone has each other’s back and if you get hurt, they’re there to help you and heal you. We may be ‘superheroes’ but we’re a good family.” You bit your lip, considering what he just said. You never really had a family and would really like to be a part of one. You could use your powers for good and by living here, you could finish school online and practice your powers.

“Maybe… being an Avenger won’t be so bad.” You said quietly.

“I knew you’d change your mind. Come on, let me escort you back to your chambers.” He stuck out his arm and you giggled, linking your arms through his.

“You’re weird, you know that? So proper.” You said as you walked. You could feel yourself building a bond with Thor and thought that maybe with him by your side, everything will be alright.


End file.
